supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Backbone
Backbone was a team of Ben and Toad's Contest during season 1. This team mostly contained the female contestants, chosen by Donald Trump. After the season ended, it moved Allen Ford and Evan Cundal to this team because of getting relegated from the Top Division to Division I (while Sabrina Bryan and Melissa Rycroft getting promoted to the Top Division hosted by Unanimous). Toad and Toadette are the captains of the team, while Italian short track skater Arianna Fontana was the helper. One of the helpers for this team would be Japanese figure skater Shizuka Arakawa, who is helping with both teams after the death of Hanae Kimura from heart failure on June 16, 2014. was announced as their country team on September 22, 2012, the first week of the show. Unanimous is the other team along with this team on season 1. Quotes *"Oh no, Unanimous. This is Brazil vs. Germany in Brazil 2014. So Germany is going to win? NO!" *"Yellow flag for Birdo in the wall in turn 4. Yoshi is safe for now." *"Nearly All Colombians are out of the race. Again the Indy 500 winner wins the race. Yoshi is able to retain the top 10. Birdo is sadly out of the race, making most of season 1 shocked." *"Your host of Minute to Win It is Germany!" *"IndyCar's new points leader after Iowa Corn Indy 300! It's Unanimous! Yeah!" *"On that Lap 48 caution, you should wave the Paraguay flag!" (Houston Race 2) *"Full course yellow at Sonoma. Higher ranked Germans involved in that big crash." (Season 4 week 29) *"NASCAR race at New Hampshire got extended by green-white checkers on the 2014 FIFA World Cup Final and season 5 week 1?" *"Oh! There's a Hawk on the pink's car? What about Croatia for Blue Yoshi?" *"Yoshi's team has a problem in Toronto 2 and finishing 12th would let Donald Trump eliminate and . Wave the n flag, please. Man, this is like Houston in season 3!" *"Now we trail Yoshi's team by 9 points after the standings of Iowa Corn Indy 300. Will Yoshi's team drop?" *"Both and have been struggling for Toronto 2 after the countries fell off the pace, with the win going to our team!" *"No No No Germany! Man, Pit Entry Violation!" *"The other team has throttle problems. We're not going anywhere." *"The IndyCar championship is coming to a close! DWTS Season 5 should win this!" *"Slovenia can't win the Milwaukee Mile. It's gotta be the other team." *"We won the MAVTV 500 over Germany after the Germans got a drive through penalty for pit entry violation. No win for Germany." Results Croatia vs. Germany Croatia met the Germans many occasions, with Germany leading the series. The 2014 Asian Games opening and closing also saw Germany win over Croatia. Fontana 2014 The Germans lead in the first half, but the Croatians took over. On lap 218, Germany got a drive-through for pit entry violation, which made most BATC contestants shocked; including Lionel Messi. After the Croatian team finished in the top 10, Croatia is therefore sent to the Oral B USA 500 in Atlanta; along with the other six. Germany refused to participate at the Sprint Cup race on August 31. Kim A-Lang led Croatia to a shocking win over Germany in the Fontana finale, and the first time Germany lost a season finale. Current Members All three Pembroke contestants were moved to this team, so that Elena Vesnina's team can't have them. On the last laps of Fontana, Nadezhda Skardino was moved from Germany to Croatia despite waving the Belarus flag at Germany's penalty for pit entry violation. Wins They had a historic upset win over Unanimous on many occasions: the 2013 Grand Prix of Baltimore by the Eggs getting black-flagged, the 2013 Grand Prix of Houston by the Eggs finishing in dead last. In 2014, they had a historic upset win over Unanimous in Houston Race 2 when Yoshi made contact on lap 48. Backbone also won the knockout stage of the 2014 FIFA World Cup matches when Ingo Rademacher defeated Gilles Marini and host nation Hélio Castroneves. The team made history in Toronto when the Eggs had a battery problem and ended up being stalled on track in turn 8 in practice 2; the Eggs had a wing damage that let the Backbone women win it's first event since Houston Race 2. One of the notable wins for Backbone include Honda Indy 200 at Mid Ohio in 2014. The Unanimous team suffered throttle problems; and therefore the Unanimous men were four laps down, and Backbone was on the lead lap. Honda Indy Toronto Race 2 is also a win for Backbone in 2014. Another major upset over Germany included the final race in Fontana, when the Germans got a drive through penalty for pit entry violation. No point was awarded for Germany, and therefore Croatia won. Category:Groups Category:Contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Females Category:Ben and Toad's Contest teams Category:Males